The Trophy Chase/Gallery/1
The Championship Race S5E3 Trucks cheering in the stands.png S5E3 Spotlight on Monster Dome entrance.png S5E3 Blaze, Starla and Stripes make their entrance.png S5E3 Blaze, Starla and Stripes enter the Monster Dome.png S5E3 Blaze "Here we are".png S5E3 Blaze presents the Championship Race.png S5E3 Racetrack in view.png S5E3 Twisty turns.png S5E3 Jumbo jumps.png S5E3 Super duper loop-de-loops.png S5E3 Stripes "The Championship Race looks amazing".png S5E3 Blaze and crew hear Zeg.png S5E3 AJ "That sounds like Zeg".png S5E3 Blaze "I bet he's here for the race, too".png S5E3 Look for Zeg.png S5E3 Zeg spotted.png S5E3 Camera centers on Zeg.png S5E3 Zeg "Here I am!".png|"Whoo-Hoo! Here I am!" S5E3 Zeg doing a big jump.png|Zeg! S5E3 Zeg smashes tires everywhere.png S5E3 Zeg joins the others.png S5E3 Blaze "Look over there".png S5E3 Trophy rising out of ground.png S5E3 Championship Trophy.png S5E3 Starla "I've never seen anything like it".png S5E3 AJ "Wouldn't it be cool".png|Wow! Wouldn't it be cool to have a trophy like that? S5E3 Blaze "you can't get a trophy if you don't win the race".png S5E3 Blaze "let's get to that starting line".png S5E3 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the start.png Flying Fetcher S5E3 Pickle eating a hot dog.png S5E3 Pickle hears something.png S5E3 Pickle encounters Crusher.png S5E3 Crusher "You're just in time".png S5E3 Crusher presents the Flying Fetcher.png S5E3 Crusher shows the Flying Fetcher's remote.png S5E3 Crusher "bring me anything I want".png S5E3 Crusher activating the remote.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher commanded.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher grabs some popcorn.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher grabs a drink.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher grabs a pretzel.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher gives Crusher his snacks.png S5E3 Pickle "It really can bring you anything you want".png S5E3 Crusher drinking his juice.png S5E3 Crusher satisfied.png S5E3 Crusher "But what do I want".png S5E3 Crusher "what do I really, really want?".png S5E3 Pickle thinks.png S5E3 Pickle "A hug?".png S5E3 Crusher refuses a hug.png S5E3 Crusher "I want something big".png S5E3 Crusher "And shiny".png S5E3 Crusher "Something that no one else has in the whole world".png S5E3 Crusher "Something like...".png S5E3 Crusher sees the Championship Trophy.png S5E3 Trophy spotted.png S5E3 Crusher excited.png S5E3 Crusher commanding the Fetcher to take the trophy.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher reaching for the trophy.png S5E3 Trophy stolen.png S5E3 Crusher "Here it comes".png|Here it comes! S5E3 Crusher jumps for the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher losing the remote.png S5E3 Crusher stumbles.png S5E3 Remote breaks.png S5E3 Crusher realizing the remote is broken.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher shorting out.png S5E3 Crusher sees the Flying Fetcher go haywire.png S5E3 Crusher "It's out of control!".png|It's out of control! S5E3 Crusher chases the trophy.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher passes some tires.png S5E3 Crusher knocking tires over.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher passes some barrels.png S5E3 Crusher knocking barrels over.png S5E3 Crusher stuck on a barrel.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher passes the popcorn stand.png S5E3 Crusher kocking the popcorn stand over.png S5E3 Crusher "TROPHY!".png Runaway trophy S5E3 Monster Machines drive up to the start.png S5E3 Monster Machines line up.png S5E3 Starla "You too, partner".png S5E3 Stripes "and may the best truck win".png S5E3 Zeg and Stripes pumped up.png S5E3 Zeg and Stripes see something wrong.png S5E3 Empty podium.png S5E3 Trophy missing.png S5E3 Crusher chasing behind Blaze.png S5E3 Fetcher knocking over snack stands.png S5E3 Crusher frantically chasing the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher trying to get the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher leaving the Monster Dome.png S5E3 Crusher chases the Fetcher out.png S5E3 Stripes "he can't take the trophy".png S5E3 Zeg "That not fair".png S5E3 Starla "It's supposed to be".png S5E3 Blaze rallying his friends together.png S5E3 Blaze's friends agree to get the trophy back.png S5E3 Blaze "Monster Machines, follow me!".png|Monster Machines, follow me! S5E3 Monster Machines leaving the Monster Dome.png Blazing Amazing S5E3 Monster Machines come out.png S5E3 Monster Machines head into town.png S5E3 Stack of boxes.png S5E3 Zeg jumps excitedly.png S5E3 Zeg gaining speed.png S5E3 Zeg bashes the boxes away.png S5E3 Monster Machines in formation.png S5E3 Stripes flipping over the Monster Machines.png S5E3 Stripes jumps away.png S5E3 Stripes bounces on a trampoline.png S5E3 Stripes flipping with the trampoline.png S5E3 Stripes bounces off the trampoline.png S5E3 Blaze bounces off the trampoline.png S5E3 Zeg bounces off the trampoline.png S5E3 Starla bounces off the trampoline.png S5E3 Crusher chasing the Fetcher downtown.png S5E3 Crusher crashes into some cones.png S5E3 Crusher jumping up.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher passes a pile of pipes.png S5E3 Crusher bouncing off the pipes.png S5E3 Pipes scattering behind Crusher.png S5E3 Pipes bounce all over the place.png S5E3 Starla twirling her lasso.png S5E3 Lamppost lassoed.png S5E3 Starla swings on the lamppost.png S5E3 Stripes dodging the pipes.png S5E3 Zeg dodging the pipes.png S5E3 Blaze dodging the pipes.png S5E3 Monster Machines coming forward.png S5E3 Stripes doing a little jump.png S5E3 Blaze flipping in the background.png S5E3 Blaze driving straight forward.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries